The New Duelist of Yu-gi-oh 5ds
by King of Stories
Summary: A new Duelist Miles Tails Fox appears and he has strange connection with Yusei, Jack, Crow and others. Also he falls in love with MIsty Tredwell but what it his connection with Yusei and his friends included Akiza The Black Rose
1. The New Duelist and Number One Model

Chapter 1: The New Duelist and Number One Model

Carly was at the front desk of the Sector Security getting her stuff but then she realized that her camera was missing.

"Hey officer I had a camera!" Carly shouted. "Sorry but I didn't see a camera with your stuff." The officer replied.

Carly wondered where her camera was but then her cell phone started to ring. "Carly where are you!" The caller was her boss from the Domino City's Newspaper office and he didn't look too happy.

"Well I… I uh." Carly stammered. "If you can't find me a story then I'll fire you again!" The Boss shouted.

Carly made her way out the main entrance and looked a ground wondering what she should do now. "Um excuse me are you okay?" A Male voice asked. The young reporter looked up and saw a young male duelist with orange hair, blue eyes, red T-shirt, black leather jacket, white tennis shoes with orange shoe laces and long blue jeans.

Carly recognized the duelist it was Miles Tails Fox. " Hey you're that duelist that uses Light Monsters." Carly answered.

"Yeah but what are you doing out here in front of Sector Security?" The male duelist asked. Carly explained at what back at Parking Lodge.

Miles eyes went wide open. Carly looked at him with a confused face. "Uh do you know him?" She asked. "Well I.." He stammered and wondered at what he should say but then was interrupted by a Sector Security Officer.

"Hey this place is no playground so leave at once!" The Officer shouted. The two of them left the station.

"Well Sector Security is getting cranky these days." Carly whispered but then looked Miles. "So what was a famous duelist like you doing next to Sector Security?" She asked the Duelist.

"Well Mr. Goodwin asked me to come to some kind of party." He replied. "I see but I need a story so do you mind if I tag along with you," Carly asked. Miles thought for minute. "I guess I mean if you're looking for a story that can big for the newspaper I suppose so." He answered.

Miles and Carly went to get dressed clothes for the party.

Miles and Carly soon arrived and there were a lot of people. "Well talk about crowded." Miles muttered.

Carly walked around trying to find someone who can help her find a story. Suddenly she bumped into a woman and it was Angela. "Well if it isn't Carly the loser reporter." She said with a laugh.

Meanwhile Miles looked around too until he heard a voice. "Whoa check it out it's Misty Tredwell!" A man called out.

A few reporters were around her. Miles looked closely and gazed at her beauty. "Wow she's beautiful." He whispered. She then noticed him and smiled.

Miles started to shiver. "Is..she looking at me?" He asked quietly

Carly soon came up to him. "Hey are you okay?" She asked but then saw Misty and looked back at Miles. "Looks like someone in.." She was cut off by Miles covering her mouth with his right hand and walked away with her.

An hour later passes after Goodwin made a speech about at what occurred at the Fortune Cup but told them just a little but it was revealed that Jack was from the Satellite.

"Hmm looks like we're gonna pay Jack a little visit at the Hospital." Carly spoke. Miles felt uncomfortable but followed her.

But they were stopped but a female voice. "Where do you two think your going?" Miles and Carly turned around.

"Hey you're Misty." Carly spoke. Miles looked at her with a sparkling eyes. "Hmm the two of you really are quite interesting." She replied.

Misty walked up to them and looked at closely as if she was looking at their faces. "Hmm do you two have names?" She asked. Carly was one to speak first.

"Well my name is Carly Carmine and I'm a world reporter." She answered.

"Hmm I see your something awaits you in the future something that will lead you to a dark path." Misty said. "Hmm Misty must a some kind of Fortune Teller?" Miles said quietly.

"Well I got to go see you later Misty." Carly said as she ran gently so that she wouldn't trip on her dress.

Miles was just about to leave when he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Um excuse me but I never got your name." Misty answered.

" Uh my name is Miles Tails Fox." He replied. "Well you're quite a handsome Duelist and very talented too. " Misty said with a smile as Miles face went red.

"Well thank you and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He replied. "Really oh now you've gone and made me blush. She answered looking very flattered.

"Well I got to go." Miles said. "Wait umm do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?" Misty asked.

Miles was shocked. "Yeah sure I'd like to." He responded looking happy. Misty and Miles soon gave each other their Address and Cell phone numbers.

"Meet me at my apartment at 6pm. Misty said as Miles nodded and left.

Miles made his way back to his out of the Goodwins party house and was jumping with joy that a girl like Misty Tredwell asked him out for dinner.

Carly was out waiting for him in her car. "Hmm you look very happy." She said. Miles told her at what happened.

"Really that's truly amazing that Misty somehow likes you." She answered with smile.

"Well anyway are we still going to see Jack?" Miles asked the reporter. "Yes I need to see that if him being from the Satellite is true.

"It is true." Miles muttered. "What was that?" Carly asked. "Oh nothing." He replied looking nervous.

"Anyway let's go we need to see Jack." Carly said as she drove her car.

Miles felt uneasy at going to see Jack. "(Man I don't know at what he'll say if he see's me I mean I'm from New Domino City but I remember that I end up in the Satellite by mistake in bad storm and also remembering my sister Akiza the Black Rose.

Carly could tell that something was on Miles mind but didn't say anything so she focused on going to see Jack Atlas.

End of Chapter


	2. The Hospital Duel

Chapter 2: The Hospital Duel

Jack was in his bed watching the news about him being from the Satellite and he growled quietly. "Mr Atlas umm do you need anything else for me to do for you?" Mina asked. "No just go away I need to be alone." Jack replied in gentle voice trying to keep himself from losing his temper.

"Very well call me if you need anything." The blue haired girl said as she walked out.

Meanwhile Miles and Carly soon arrived at the Hospital. "Well here we are let's go." Carly said as she got out but was stopped by Miles.

"Wait look there's reporters in front of the entrance. If we get seen we might get into trouble." He said. Carly knows the Tails had a point but had an idea. "I got a plan." She answered. "Well what is it," Miles asked.

Carly whispered her plan into his left ear. "Okay but do you think that me dressing like a doctor and you dressing like a nurse will get us in?" Miles asked. Carly nodded. "Okay let's do it." He said looking confident a bit.

10 minutes later Miles and Carly changed and made their way quietly to the entrance.

"Well we're in so let's find the room Jack's in." Carly said. 'Right so let's split up then." Miles said as Carly nodded.

Little did they know that Officer Trudge was there following them. Suddenly he felt something stun him and his eyes turned evil and a strange spider mark appeared on his right arm.

Meanwhile back in a dark room in the deep part of the Satellite.

"Hmm looks like our spider found another Signer." Roman spoke. "Is it Yusei again?" Kalin asked. "No it's Jack Atlas and he has some two teenagers looking for him also." The Dark Signer replied.

"Well who are these two?" Devak asked. "A girl named Carly and a famous Duelist named Miles Tails Fox." Roman said as he gave them about who the two teenagers were, "What Miles Tails Fox?!" Kalin shouted as he rose up from his chair.

"Wait do you know this kid?" Roman asked the second Dark Signer. Kalin explained to his partners about Tails being part of his team known as The Enforcers.

"Well looks like Jack will be in for a surprise when he gets a little visit from his old friend." Devak said with a smirk on his face.

Back at the Hospital Carly looked around for a minute and then she heard a sound coming from one of the rooms. She listened carefully and followed the sound with her ears and found Jack.

Carl knocked on the door and then Tails came from behind her. "Well this must be room that Jack's in." Carly spoke.

Suddenly Trudge approached them. "Look it's Trudge!" Carly shouted. Jack heard her and ran to the door wondering who shouted.

"Who's there?!" Jack asked loudly but the teenagers didn't hear him because they were distracted by the glowing mark on Trudge's right arm.

Jack wasn't wasting time to wait for answer so he opened the door.

"Who are you miss?" Jack asked the reporter. "Well I'm Carly Carmine." She answered. Jack then noticed Miles. "Wait is that you Tails?" The Ex champion asked looking quite shocked. Carly was confused at how does Jack know this famous Duelist.

"Well.." Miles was soon interrupted by Trudge. "Look Jack Atlas I challenge you to a duel!" The Officer shouted looking at them with a evil smile.

The Three of them were shocked and puzzled at how Trudge was acting. "What's going on with you Trudge?" Jack asked.

"Well the Dark Signers want make sure that you don't interfere with their plans." Trudge replied.

Jack wanted to duel but his arm was still hurt from the last duel with Yusei. "Look I'll duel you Trudge." Miles said as he stepped in front of his friends.

"Look I'm here for Jack not you!" Trudge yelled. "Well too bad I'm dueling you because his arm is hurt from his dueling Yusei." Miles said.

Trudge thought for minute. "Very well then let's get this our game on!" Trudge said as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Yeah!" Tails replied as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Lets Duel!" They both shouted.

Miles Tails Fox: 4000

Tetsu Trudge: 4000

"I'll go first." Tails said as he drew a card from his deck. "I'll place a monster face down in defense Mode and I'll end my turn. He said looking confident.

"My draw then I'll Summon the Warm Worm in defense mode. He said as the worm creature appeared. Warm Womr defense: 1400 Points. Second I'll activate the Double Summon spell card thanks to this I can summon another monster so I tribute my Warm Worm to advanced summon Shield worm in defense mode!" Trudge yelled as the big ugly worm appeared.

Sheild Worm Defense: 2000. "Since I summon Shield Worm you have to send one card from your deck tot the graveyard.. Trudge said.

"Hmm my draw then I Summon Silent Magician in attack mode!" Tails yelled as a small Magician appeared.. Silent Magician Attack: 1000 points.

"In that case I activate the Trap known as the Jar of Greed thanks to this trap I can draw one more card from my deck." Trudge said with a evil smile but then he noticed the Silent Magician glowing and it's attack were now 1500. "What happened?" Trudge asked. Allow me to explain when you draw a card from deck during the draw phase or a card effect my monster gets 500 extra attack points. Miles explained.

"Good but the Shield Worm defense power is 2000 so you're gonna have to come up with another plan." Jack spoke. "I know so I activate the spell card Card Destruction." The Orange haired duelist said. "What does that do?" Trudge asked. "This forces use to discard our entire cards to the graveyard and then we draw the same number of cards that we sent to the graveyard. For example I hade four cards so I can draw four more cards and I saw you threw away two cards to the graveyard so you have to draw two cards from deck.

"And I like said before my Magician gets 500 attack point for a card you draw and since you drew two cards my creature attack power goes to 2500!" Tails yelled.

"No way 2500 attack points!" Carly shouted looking very impressed. Tails then looked at his hand. "I'll end my turn with a face down card." Tails said.

"My Draw." Trudge said. And since you drew a card my Silent Magician gains 500 more attack points.

"So what I activate the spell card Worm Bait and since I have a worm monster on my field I can special summon two worm tokens. "Next I'll release the two worm token to advanced summon Dark Tuner Chaorogue!" Trudge shouted as the Dark Tuner appeared. "What a Dark Tuner?" Tails said looking puzzled.

Carly remembered that kind of Tuner Monster. "A guy that Yuesi dueled use a card just like that." Carly said.

"Now I Dark Tune with my Shield Worm and Dark Tuner Chaosrogue so I can Dark Synchro Summon Dark Diviner!" Trudge shouted.

Dark Diviner Attack: 2000

"Next I activate my Dark Tuner special ability since I use this card for a Dark Synchro Summon you have to send five cards from your deck to your graveyard."

Tails send his five cards to his graveyard. "Now my monster attacks your Monster." Trudge shouted. Hold why is Trudge attack the Silent Magician he has higher attacks than Dark Diviner!" Carly yelled. "I'll tell you why I activate the trap card Kunai with Chain thanks to this card I can switch your monster from attack mode to defense mode and since your monsters defense power is lower that my monsters attack points when he attack your magician it will be destroyed.

The trap card released a chain that put the Silent Magician in defense, "Uh oh if Dark Diviner destroys Silent Magician he won't be able to win this duel." Carly said shaking.

"Now Dark Diviner attack his monster now!" Trudge commanded.

The Dark Synchro Monster charged at the Silent Magician. "Not so fast I activate the quick spell card Book of Moon! Thanks to this card I can force your monster to go face down in defense mode." Tails spoke.

'Hmph I end my turn." Trudge muttered. "I draw then." Tails said he then look at the car he drew and smiled just like Yusei would. "I activate the magic card Shield Crush!' Thanks to this card I can destroy any monster that's in defense mode and I choose your Dark Diviner!" The magic card let out a green light of energy destroyed Dark Diviner. "Oh no!" Trudge yelled.

"Now I release my face down monster to advanced summon Airknight Parshath!" Tails yelled.

Airknight Parshath attack: 1900

"Wow not bad." Jack whispered looking impressed a bit.

"No this cannot be I lose!" Trudge shouted looking scared. "Now my Light Monsters attack him directly!" Tails commanded. His monsters charged at Trudge and landed their attack.

"Noooo!" Trudge screamed.

Miles Tails Fox: 4000

Tetsu Trudge: 0

The dark shadow wall vanished and Trudge fell down. "Well done Miles." Carly praised. "Oh thanks." Miles giggled.

"Well Jack what are you going to do now?" Tails asked the ex-champion.

"Miles I'll take Jack to my apartment and we'll call you sometime later." Carly spoke. "Okay in that case I'll see you two later." Miles said but was stopped by Jack.

"Listen Tails if you see Yuesi tell him I want a rematch with him someday." Jack muttered. "Oh umm sure but I got to go see you two later." Tails replied as he walked away.

"Come on Jack let's go." Carly said. Jack nodded and follow her out the back door.

End of chapter.


	3. The Romantic Date

Chapter 3: The Romantic Date

The Next morning Miles woke up at 8 a.m .

He then remembered that he had a date with Misty Tredwell. "Oh I almost forgot I have a date tonight. So I must find something nice to wear."

He also remembered that he and misty gave each other their cellphone number and address. "Hmm maybe I should call her." He said picking up his cellphone.

He looked for misty's number on his cellphone. After finding it he press the call button and waited for her to respond.

Misty was getting dressed when she heard her cellphone ringing. "Oh that must be Miles." She said looking happy.

"Hello Miles." She answered happily. "Hi Misty where do you want to have dinner?" The young male duelist asked.

"There's a place called the Pasta House and it's across street from the card shop. So I like pick me up at my apartment at 6pm and then we'll go to the Pasta House so don't be late." Misty said. "Alright see you soon." Tailes replied as he and Misty hung up.

First he made a small breakfast with Eggs and Toast.

3 hours pass soon it was 12pm

Miles then found a Tuxedo clothes but kept them in the closet so they don't get dirty.

Soon it was 4:30 pm

"I'm must take a shower, brush my teeth, and comb my hair." He said. After he was done he looked at the clock.

It was 5:00 he had one hour to make it to Misty's apartment. He then got in his tuxedo shirt and pants. After he was dressed he walked out the door before taking his cellphone and wallet which was filled with a three 20 dollars.

On his way to Misty's apartment he found a man selling beautiful flowers he figured that Misty would like those so he bought the flowers and continued his way to her apartment

It was 5:25 when he arrived at his date's apartment.

He began to look for Misty. Then he felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Tails." a female voice said.

He turned around,. It was Misty and she looked very pretty. She was wearing a black dress, with black high heel shoes, and she was holding black purse.

"Oh Misty's these are for you." Miles answered handing her the flowers he bought.

"Oh that so sweet of you." Misty said smiling.

"Well shall we go to the Past House," Tails asked. Misty nodded with smile on her face.

They soon arrived at the restaurant.

"Hello we like to eat here please." Tails said to the waiter.

"Okay I'll show take you both to your table. He replied.

They followed the man and then he found table for them. "Alright I'll give you both these menu's books and I'll be right back to take you orders." Waiter replied as he walked away.

Misty and Miles began to look at the menu's for 10 minutes.

Then the waiter approached them. "I'll take spaghetti with sauce and cup of water. Tails said. Misty then spoke.

"I'll take Spaghetti with sauce and cup of waiter too sir."

"Very well then I'll take the menu's and your food will in 20 mintues. The waiter replied as he took the menu's and walked away.

While Misty and Tails waited they decided to talk.

"So Misty are you enjoying our date?" Tails asked. "Yes I'm enjoying it." She replied.

"So Misty how does it feel being the worlds number one super model?" Miles asked. "Hmm it feels good and meeting you was a wonderful." She replied with a cute smile and winking at him.

Miles then blused. "Well meeting you was the best day of my life too." He answered.

Misty and Tails gazed at each other then the waiter came back and beside him was two waitress's handing them their drinks and food.

"Oh their back so let's eat Misty." Tails said. Misty nodded.

After they were done eating they paid the bill and walked out the door

Meanwhile Carly and Jack were having a moment together too.

Jack was looking at the Satellite looking kind of sad.

"Hey Jack what's with you?" Carly asked. Jack was just silent. "Hey you can tell me it's no problem." She answered.

Jack explained about what he did to Yusei and his friends.

"Oh well Jack I'm sure if you go to Satellite maybe you can do something that can make your old friends realize that what you did was wrong." Carly replied.

"But how?" He asked. "Well if these Dark Signers are trying hurt your friends maybe helping them would make them grateful I mean their your friends so I think helping them defeat these bad guys would the perfect way for you make up your mistakes. Carly explained.

Back at the city.

Tails took Misty back to her apartment

"Hey Tails I really enjoyed our date." Misty said. "Well I did too." He replied.

Misty then leaded in and kissed him on the cheek making Miles blush. "Well good night. She answered walking away into her apartment.

Miles went on his way to his apartment and fell on his bed looking very happy. "Man she' one hot woman. He said his face going bright red.

Tails then got into his pajama's and went to sleep.

End of chapter


	4. The Investigation

Chapter 4: The Investigation

Tails woke up at 8:10 A.M. He remembered his date with Misty Tredwell and hoped he can go another date with someday.

He then got up and made breakfast. He ate eggs, Toast, and Orange Juice.

After he was done eating, he then got dressed.

Meanwhile back at Carly's apartment:

Carly was sitting on a chair with her head on a table looking very sad.

"Jack I want it all back, I want the money I spent on your disguise, I want the time I spend to cheer you up, and I want…want..my heart back. You broke my heart really bad!" She shouted.

She began to sniffle.

"Oh forget it I need to find out the mystery behind the Crimson Dragon." She thought.

Meanwhile in a dark room.

"Kalin why did you finish off Yusei?" Roman asked. "Look we haven't gathering the rest of the Dark Signers yet. So think I about what I did you see showing the power of the Dark Signers made Yusei scared in other words when my Earthbound Immortal almost crushed him I was able to crush his confidence. So you see he doubts himself and so I have a hunch he won't be able to stand up to us now." Kalin explained smirking quietly.

Back at in the Satellite:

Yusei came out looking very well. Then his friends Nervin and Rally ran over to him. "Hey Yuesi how are you today?" Rally called out. "Much better I'm glad you guys recovered Martha told me you got colds." He replied.

'Yeah but we're fine." Nervin said. "Hmm do you think your Runner going to work next time? I mean it was damaged after your Duel with Kalin." Rally said. "I know." Yuesi replied.

"Well Rally and I will find some new parts for you." Nervin spoke. "Yeah I'm sure we find some new parts it will be much fast when you get a chance to duel Kalin again." Rally answered.

"Cool I'd like that thank you guys." Yusei replied smiling.

His friends then ran off to find new parts for their friend's runner. Yuesi then looked at the ground. "Man that Earthbound Immortal almost crushed me so I wonder if I'm gonna be able to duel again." He thought looking nervous.

Meanwhile Carly was went to shop and asked the shop keeper if he had any information about the Crimson Dragon.

"Well I noticed that strange red marks appeared on Yuesi, Akiza, Luna and Jack arms so if you look closely each one of them was different kind of mark. The shop keeper answered.

Carly looked very closely wondering who she should ask about the their marks. "Hmm that girl Luna doesn't probably know too much, Yuesi is maybe still recovering from that duel he had, Jack is a no go, and so that leads to Akiza." She said.

"I figured that you come to that conclusion so I got some info about the Arcadia Movement." The shop keeper answered holding a black book.

"Oh thanks." Carly replied but the shop keeper moved his hand away. "I never said this information was free." The keeper said.

Carly then took out a Dark Magician Girl figure from her purse which surprised the keeper. "Whoa that's amazing a Dark Magician girl action figure. Very well then here's the book." The keeper said handing the young reporer his book.

Carly looked at the book but so far turning the pages wasn't giving her information about the Crimson Dragon suddenly she saw a picture of Misty. "Who it' misty!" she proclaimed.

"Hmm I should call Tails." She said getting out her cell phone.

Miles just got out of the shower when he heard his cell phone ringing. "Hmm wonder who that could be?" He asked answering the call.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hi Miles I need you to meet me at Misty's apartment," Carly answered. "Of course. But what for?" He replied. "I'll tell you when you meet there okay." Carly answered.

"Very well then I"ll see you in half an hour." Tails said hanging up and started to get dressed.

Miles soon arrived. "Okay what's going on Carly?" He asked. Carly then showed him a book about the Arcadia Movement. "Hmm is this all you wanted to show me?" Tails asked. "No look in the book and who's picture inside." Carly replied opening the book. "Why is her picture in this book?" He asked.

"I'm not sure that's why I need your help so we're going to see her." Carly said. "Oh very well then let's go in." He replied.

They asked a lady at the front desk to find which room is Misty's. "Sorry I'm not sure I can trust you two." The lady said. "Look we're friends of Misty's." Tails said. Then Carly turned around and saw Misty coming behind them.

"Hey Tails and Carly come with me to my room so we can talk." She said as they followed the number one super model.

"So Misty how are you today?" Tails asked. "Okay. She replied. "Oh I still enjoyed our date." Misty said winking her left eye at the boy.

"Okay here's the reason we're here to see you. We found this book about the Arcaid Movement and we also learned you some kind of connecting with them." Carly explained handing Misty the book.

"I've never got involved with them but they took my brother away." She proclaimed. Misty and Miles were shocked.

Three hours later Miles and Carly snuck their way into the Arcadia Movement about what Misty told them

(flashback scene.)

"My brother said he wanted to join them but I didn't think it was good idea but he and I suddenly got into a fight then he stormed off and I never saw him again. Misty explained.

"That's horrible." Tails said sadly. "Did you ask Sector Security to search for him." Tails said. I did but they couldn't find him." She replied.

"So what else do you know about the Arcadia Movement?" Carly asked. "Not much but I must tell not to trust them." Misty answered with serious look.

Carly and Tails then began to leave. Miles then stopped. "Misty I don't know much about the Arcadia either but I'm gonna try to find any information about where you brother is okay." Tails said smiling. "Thank you Miles." Misty replied.

(End of Flashback.)

"Tails we must split up so I'll take the east hallway and you taking the west side." Carly said as Miles nodded.

20 minutes pass. Then Carly saw Akiza and red haired man. "Who's that girl Sayer?" Akiza asked. "Hmm who are you?" He asked looking suspicious.

"Oh I'm a new janitor and just cleaning so I'm be on my way." Carly said nervously. Akiza and Sayer then walked away.

As soon as they were gone Carly then sneaked into Sayer's office but couldn't find anything but then a secret door opened.

Sayer then stopped. "Akiza I'll meet up with you later I feel something's up at my office." He said.

Carly looked at books that were in the secret room. She then found a picture of Goodwin. "Hmm?" She thought. She was just about to read until she saw Sayer approaching her.

"Well well what do we have here a little mouse." He said with a crooked smile.

"Uh oh." She thought.

Sayer then threw a duel disk at Carly. She caught it and looked back at the red haired man. "Look if you win this duel I'll let you go but if I win I'll lock you up." Sayer answered.

Carly began to think. "Maybe this can be good I mean I could stop being a reporter and become the first married couple with Jack." She thought blushing.

Well bring it on." She said activating the duel disk.

"You should've tried to run." Sayer muttered.

The duel wasn't going well for Carly she was almost out of life points.

The monsters in front of Sayer were known as Telekinetic Shocker. Psychic Snail, and Psychic Commander.

"Well let's finish her now go Psyhic Commander." Sayer yelled.

The last monster attacking was Psychic Commander lauched it's laser right at Carly causing her to fall and lose the rest of her life points.

Suddenly a dark cloud appeared and Carly fell in it.

"Help me." She said quietly.

End of Chapter with cliffhanger.


	5. Betrayal, Hurt, and Anger

Chapter 5: Betrayal, Hurt and Anger

20 minutes pass then a Dark Signer mark appeared in the middle of the Arcadia Movement.

Lazar noticed on TV. "What that's means Dark Signer is here." He proclaimed. "Why I thought they were in the Satellite." Goodwin said also confused.

Suddenly some strange purple lighting struck the City and then the ground began shaking causing people to start to panicing.

Sayer looked out the window. "Well this can't be good." He muttered.

Meanwhile in a lock room Tanner and Yanagi also heard the rumbling from outside.

Out in the hallway was a mysterious person walking. Sayer then got his phone and called security. "Look we need to get out of here but leave our guests behind." Suddenly he noticed someone coming in his office.

"Huh?" He asked. "I'm here to ask you for a rematch Sayer." The voice said. Sayer looked closely at the person.

It was Carly. Then he dropped his phone looking shocked. "Okay your having a nervous breakdown it's the stress of my job." Sayer muttered.

"Stop talking I'm real not some ghost." Carly answered. "But..but you fell. "Sayer replied.

"Look I'm different this time and you'll about to find out now." Carly said. "What do you mean by that," Sayer asked.

Then Carly began to transform differently she got some weird clothes, a strange mark was on her right arm, and her eye turned black.

"You're a Dark Signer." Sayer said looking shocked.

"Prepare yourself for the shadow's Carly said with a evil smile.

"So you have become a Dark Signer. Well I've beating you before and I'll more that happy to beat you again." Sayer said.

"I must warn you I"m not the same person. You see joining the Dark Signers made me strong and if you want to see how strong then I challenge you to a Shadow Duel." Carly said.

"Very well then and you must also remember I'm the leader of the Arcadia Movement. In other words you're no match for my Psychic powers.

"Let's duel. They said.

Sayer: 4000

Carly: 4000

"I'll go first I Summon Kuribons in attack mode." Sayer said. "Next I'll activate the spell Emergency Teleporter thanks to this card I get to summon a Psychic Monster. The monster I choose is Mind Protector.

"Now a I tune my Kuribons with Mind Protector and Synchro Summon Magical Android. "He said.

"I know I can't attack on my first turn but thanks to her special ability I get 600 life points for every Psychic monster on my field.

Sayer: 4600.

"Now I end my turn so let's see what you got." Sayer said. "Heh I draw and play a Field Spell known as Future Vision. Carly said playing the spell causing room the light up.

"Now I summon Fortune Lady Light but that's not all I activate effect my field spell when I normal summon a monster I send the monster to the future. Carly said.

"Why did you do that now you're defenseless and why did the Dark Signers pick you?" Sayer asked.

"Well let's just say they like revenge stories. Now Fortune Lady Light's ability activates you see when she no longer on my field I can summon another one from my deck. I choose Fortune Lady Fire." The girl Dark Signer said.

'But that monster is no match for my Magical Android." Sayer said with a grin on his face. "True but now I activate Fortune Lady Fire's special ability you see when's special summoned she can destroy one monster on my opponents field and there's more not only is your monster destroyed you take damage equal to Magical Androids attack power. Carly explained.

"What you can't!" Sayer yelled.

"I can now destroy his Magical Android." Carly commanded. The fairy fired a flame vortex and destroyed the Psychic monster causing a explosion. The shocks wave from the explosion then caused Sayer to blow away right into the wall.

Sayer: 2200

"What I've never felt an attack like that. Argh that not energy it not anything I ever faced before." Sayer said in painful voice.

"You know why the power the shadow's is limitless." Carly explained. "Well Carly so is mine." Sayer replied trying to get back on his feet.

"Your power is not like the power of the Dark Signers. Now Fortune Lady Fire attack him directly!" Carly commanded.

The fire fairy blew fire right Sayer causing to fall on his knee's

Sayer: 1800

"Now I'll end my turn with a face down." Carly said. "Heh heh unless you come up with an idea to win you're gong lose and end up in the shadows." She said with a evil smile.

"Aah!" Sayer gasped.

Meanwhile Akiza was looking for Sayer and then she saw a girl coming from the corner. "Hello there ms Akiza." The girl said.

"Hold on you're Misty Tredwell the number one super Model." She said. "Heh I see you heard of me but the reason I'm here is to find my brother so where is he?" Misty asked.

"What I don't know your brother." Akiza replied. "Enough lies I want to know where is my brother!" Misty yelled. "I told you I don't know!" Akiza spat.

"Well then we duel you see I knew it would come to this and don't' be fooled my beautiful face for you see I'm a Dark Signer!" Misty proclaimed. She was right of course she was by transforming just like Carly.

Akiza then got out her duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They said.

Akiza: 4000

Misty: 4000

Meanwhile Tails was looking around he then came to a locked room but then he heard someone shouting." Hey whose out there?" Tanner asked. Tails then found a key. He opened the door out came Yanagi and Tanner.

"Hey aren't you Miles Tails Fox the Duelist that uses Light Monsters." Tanner asked. "Yes but that's not important now is there anyone else here," Tails asked.

Tanner and Yanagi explained about what happened.

"Okay then let's go find Luna and Leo.

They came to several rooms and began to knock on them. Tanner came to last two rooms. "Hey whose knocking?" Luna asked. "Hey Luna where's Leo?" Yanagi asked. "He's in the room that's next me." She replied.

"Here I found another key in that locked room." Tail spoke. "Good let's use it to get the twins out." Tanner said.

They manage to get the twins out. "Good let's get out of here." Yanagi said as he and the gang ran off.

Meanwhile

Akiza: 2800

Misty: 3300

"Look Misty I'm sorry you lost your brother and I didn't do anything so you have to believe me!" Akiza yelled. "I don't have to believe anything and don't be sorry I saw you duel other duelists and I also know you don't care when you hurt people you enjoy it." Misty said.

"Now that's not true I'm a good person." Akiza replied. "Oh yeah do you care about the people you scared during the Fortune Cup?" Misty asked looking angry.

"Those people were mocking me and calling me a witch!" Akiza spat. "Oh I see you saying they deserved it you're saying you wanted to scare them." Misty answered.

"Oh maybe she's right." Akiza thought.

Tails and others arrived. 'Hey there's Akiza." Leo said. "Hey that's Misty Tredwell the number one super model." Yanagi said.

Tails then ran over to them. "Misty what's the meaning of this?" Tails asked. "Hmm oh you're here just in time to see me beat the Black Rose." She replied. "Wait Tails are you friends with her?" Luna asked. Miles didn't' answer.

Akiza then looked at the young man. "Wait is that you brother?" She asked. Everyone gasped.

"What did she say?!" Misty asked. "Misty it's true I'm Akiza brother but why are you trying hurt her what did she do to you?!" Tails shouted.

"She's responsible for my brothers fate." Misty answered. "What that can't be true." Miles said. "What are you taking her side?" Misty asked looking totally angry.

"I get it you were going to use me, weren't you?" Tails asked letting out tears. Misty just stayed silent. Leo, Luna, Yanagi, and Tanner looked Miles with sad faces.

"I can't believe you I trusted you!" Miles shouted. "Tails." Akiza muttered. "In that case I'm out of here!" Tails shouted storming off in tears.

"Hmph let's go back to the duel." Misty said quietly but she did let out of few tears. But the gang didn't notice her let out her tears. "you hurt my brother that was very mean!" Akiza yelled.

"Shut up now I draw." Misty said drawing a card. "Hmm I activate the Reptillianne Spawn spell card. Thanks to this card I can summon two reptile tokens by removing a one reptile monster from my graveyard but they won't be around for long so I'm releasing these tokens and summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Misty said.

"Where's the monster you summoned?" Akiza asked. Then she turned around and looked at a window and then an eye opened.

Akiza got startled.

Meanwhile back at Sayers office.

Sayer was losing

Sayer: 1400

Carly:1600

The monsters that were in front of Sayer was Magicial Android and Storm Caller.

"Now our points are equal I can hold out for one more round Psychic Commander will return and then I can tune him with Magical Android I can Synchro Summon my most powerful moster Thought Ruler Archfiend and then I'll show what this Dark Signer what true power is like I just need to last for one more round. Sayer said to himself.

"Hmm now turn I draw." Carly said. "My monsters Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Fire return to the field due effect of Slip of Fortune and Future Vision. Now I release them to summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Placu!" Carly said.

"Hey did you forget your field spell because of it's effect it will send your monster into the future so you won't be able to do a thing." Sayer explained.

"You're right but when does leave the field it will take all your monsters with it and everyone of monsters that are taken down you'll 800 life points your finished." Carly spoke.

Two minutes later

"Uh where's this big monster you summoned," Sayer asked. Suddenly he heard a loud sound. He then turned around. No way I've never seen monster like this before!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah well you'll never will again." Carly answered.

The Immortal pecked at the building so hard that Sayer was sent flying. Akiza then noticed him falling down. "Noo Sayer!" She screamed.

Then the building started to shake. "Uh oh we need to leave!" Tanner yelled. The gang ran. "Looks like we're going to finish our duel next time." Misty said.

"Hey Akiza come on!" Tanner called out. "We can't wait the building will come down any second!" Yanagi said in a scared voice.

They left and two Immortals disappeared.

Jack then arrived and Tanner explained about what happened.. "Where's Akiza?" Jack asked. "Well she's still inside." Tanner replied in a soft voice.

"What you just left her inside." Jack replied as he drove his way inside.

Jack looked around, he found Akiza lying down on ground, and he also found glasses. "Hey are these Carly's glasses. He said.

Carly and Misty met on top of the Acradia Movement. Look Carly let's go so we can defeat Signers." Misty spoke. Carly nodded.

In a dark alley Tails was crying about Misty's betrayal.

Suddenly a blank card fell out of the sky.

"What's this a card? He asked. He then was in a strange dark place. "Tails." A voice said.

"I want you to be who you were meant to be a great powerful duelist but you need power." The voice said. The voice turned out to be male.

"Power but why would I need that?" Tail asked the voice. "Why because you know you want to hurt Misty for what she did to you but first you must duel people of New Domino City next absorb their duel energy, use the energy to make you strong and defeat those who will get in your way. Last the card will be revealed to you when you collected more duel energy." The voice explained.

"Hold on just who are you?" Miles asked. "The one who will rule New Domino City. The Starlight King." The male voice said

Starlight King?" Miles asked as his eyes glowed red.

End of chapter with cliff hanger.


	6. The Starlight King

Chapter 6: The Starlight King

Akiza was taken to a hospital after Arcadia Movement was wrecked.

Two hours later a man and woman arrived at the hospital. A few reporters began ask them about what's going on but they just said: No comments."

Jack and the twins were told by one of doctors that their friend Akiza was in a Emotional Coma. They realized that they would have to do something. Jack then noticed the man and a woman running towards emergency room.

"Hey doctor is our daughter ok?" The man asked. "Please she's all we got." The woman answered.

The male doctor spoke: I think it's best if we speak inside."

"She's in perfect health but it's like I told her friends out there, I believe she's in this coma from some kind of emotional drama." The doctor explained.

"What?" The man asked. "I knew it's all our fault we should've done something. We could have been better parents!" The woman said sadly as she cried on the bed Akiza was sleeping on.

"Hey Jack if there's something we can do that the doctor's can fix maybe we can use our Signer powers like with telepathy or whatever." Luna said.

"Yeah but the doctor's said that she's in some kind of coma because of this emotional drama it's going to take more than telepathy." Jack explained.

Jack began to think for a second but then an idea came to his head.

He walked into the room.

"Excuse me I'm Jack Atlas and I think I might know a person that can help your daughter." Jack said.

"Really who?" The man asked. "The person's name is Yusei Fudo." The ex-champion replied.

Jack then gave the man information about what happened at the Fortune Cup. The man then got helicopter and flew to see Yusei.

Yusei was looking at his Duel Runner along with Blister.

Then they heard and saw the helicopter.

"Who's that?" Blister asked.

The man then walked out and looked at Yusei.

"Can I help you with something," Yusei asked.

The man nodded which meant yes.

Yusei, Blister, and Martha took the man inside the house.

"You see I'm Akiza's dad." The man answered.

"Oh I've heard of you and Akiza is not really happy with you and your wife." Yuesi responded.

"Yeah but I'm trying to make things right." Akiza's dad said.

Then Martha stepped in. "Well tell us about what happened between you and Akiza.

Mr. Izinski then explained about what happened to Akiza when her power were awakened.

Martha, Blister, and Yusei were stunned.

Meanwhilie back at the Arcadia Movement two Sector Security officers were guarding the building.

Then a young man in a white silver armor and beside him was five strange creatures wearing robes approached them.

The first officer spoke:

"Hey you guys aren't allowed here this building is now under investigation."

The strange people just stayed silent but the young man wearing the white silver armor spoke.

"Then let's duel."

The Second Offier spoke: Let's duel them I mean these guys look like trouble makers."

The two Sector Security officers activate their duel disks.

Back at Martha's place

"Look Yusei I need your help Jack said your voice has the power to wake Akiza from her coma. Your deck might be able to heal her broken heart. The man said.

"I would but I'm in no shape to duel anyone right now." He replied sadly.

"I need you help please." Mr Izinski begged.

Yuesi stayed silent until Martha spoke up.

"For goodness sake Yusei you can't say no this girl needs you. Unless your afraid to duel again." Martha said.

Martha then looked at him for second. "Oh I get you're still thinking about that duel you had with Kalin." She said.

"Well." Yuesi replied.

"Look Yusei I know you must still be scared but if these Dark Signers are going to hurt our friends, homes and the world well then you're going to need get some help from your friends and also I know you can help Akiza because I believe in you." Martha said with a smile.

Yusei looked at her and smiled back.

"You'll help thank you. "Akiza's dad said.

25 minutes later Yusei then arrived at the hospital with Akiza's dad.

Jack and the twins followed their friends into the room.

Yusei walked next to the bed and said her name. Then their marks appeared which caused Akiza to wake up.

She then saw her parents and wasn't too thrilled to see them.

Akiza begin to get angry so badly that she decided to destroy them.

Yusei then stepped in. "Lets duel Akiza so I can prove to you that we're your friends.

"Fine then but you're gonna regret dueling me." Akiza spat.

Back at the Arcadia Movement.

The two Sector Security officers fell on their knee's

"Who are you guys?" the second officer asked in painful voice.

The five mysterious creatures just stayed silent as the two officers disappeared.

Then some more strange monsters appeared and shouted. "Long live the Starlight King!"

From a far was Mina was watchin this. She then ran off to find Yusei and his friends.

Yusei was losing but made a comeback

Yusei: 50

Akiza: 3400

"I activate the Trap card Synchro Ring now my dragon gets its' attack points doubled and the ability to attack again so go Stardust Dragon Cosmic Flare!" Yusei commanded.

Stardust Dragon: 5000

Black Rose Dragon: 1200

Yusei: 50

Akiza: 0

Yusei was the victor.

Akiza then woke up in her father's arms.

"Oh Akiza I'm sorry I never should've been afraid of you and I should been there for you I'm so sorry." Izinski said letting out tears. Akiza forgave her parents and decided to help Yusei defeat the Dark Signers.

Mina then came running towards them. "Mina what's wrong?" Jack asked. "You guys have got to see this." She responded as she took them to hospital's waiting room, then took a remote and turned on a TV.

The screen showed that the Arcadia Movement was replaced by a big silver castle.

"Akiza wasn't that where the Arcadia Movement building was." Leo asked. "Yeah but where did that castle come from and where is the Acradia Movement?" She asked.

"What happened to it," Mr Izinski asked. Then two young duelists came inside looking scared, also the ones that were taking them inside the hospital was Tanner and Yanagi.

"You guys what happened?" Luna asked.

"We're not sure but we help them escaped from some fiends." Yanagi replied.

"Yeah and there's more I think those fiends are Duel Monsters." Tanner said. "How's that possible?" Yusei asked.

"Oh I forgot apparently those creatures are shouting some kind of strange words." Yanagi said.

"What words?" Jack asked. "Long live the Starlight King." Tanner and Yanagi both replied.

"Starlight what?" Yusei asked looking confused.

"We don't' know who this Starlight King is but he and his fiends replaced the Arcaida Movement and then out of no where came that big silver castle." Tanner said.

"What we should we do now Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"I think we should go see this Starlight King." He suggested. "I'm going with you." Akiza said. Then Luna, Leo, Jack, Tanner, Yanagi, and Akiza's parents decided to go along too.

"Mom and dad are you sure you want to come along," She asked. Her parents nodded which meant yes.

The gang were on their way to the castle.

Tanner then saw a woman on ground. "Hey happened to you?" He asked the woman. "I couldn't stop the king he was too..too strong and my son is gone so I'll join him now in the shadows." She replied softy looking very injured.

She then vanished. Yusei knew this had to stop. The rest of the gang was even more upset.

Tanner began to growl with anger. "It's time for revenge!" He shouted as he stormed off. The mysterious duelists that were with the Starlight King turned out to be five Duel Monsters known as Judge Man, Chaos Sorcerer, Skull Knight, Deep Sea Warrior and Nightmare Penguin. They stood behind their king.

"Hey!" Tanner yelled. The king turned around at the sound of the voice. "Starlight King I challenge you!" Tanner called out.

"Tanner you can't!" Yusei yelled. Behind him was the gang also they looked worried about Tanner challenging the king to a duel The King stayed silent for a second. "Very well I accept your challenge." He replied as he removed his helmet mask.

"Aah!" Tanner gasped. The gang were also shocked at who the Starlight King was. "Is that Miles?" Akiza asked.

Revealing his face and his eyes were glowing red.

Mr and Ms Izinski couldn't believe that their lost son was the Starlight King.

End of chapter with cliff hanger.


	7. Duel with the Starlight King Part 1

Chapter 7: Duel with the Starlight King Part 1

"No way, is that Tails down there?" Tanner asked. "What in the world happened to him?" Akiza asked.

Suddenly Nightmare Penguin,Chaos Sorcerer, Deep Sea Warrior , Judge Man, and Skull Knight came out of no where. "Heh heh so you want to challenge the king?" Judge Man asked laughing.

"I must warn you that the king is invisible." Skull Knight spoke. "Wait I want to know how you Duel Monsters entered our world?" Luna asked.

"That doesn't concern you little girl." Nightmare Penguin answered "Yeah besides you humans wouldn't stand a chance against the king." Deep Sea Warrior said smirking. " Our king is undefeatable!" Chaos Sorcerer yelled. "Look what did you do to Tails?" Akiza asked angrily.

The five monsters stayed silent for second and were just about to attack when they heard the king calling out to them:

"My servants let's go!"

"Hmm you're lucky that the king needs us so we'll let you go for now." Skull Knight spoke as he and other monsters vanished.

Yusei and his friends went back to the hospital wondering at what happened to their friend Miles.

Akiza began to think but then something occurred to her head.

Flashback scene.

"Misty you were going to use me, weren't you? Tails asked letting out tears.

"In that case I'm out of here!" He said as he stormed off.

End of flashback.

"Um everyone I think I know what happened to Miles." Akiza answered.

The gang looked at her.

She knew that Tanner, Yanagi and the twins are probably aware about what happened at the Arcadia Movement but Yusei, Mina and her parents don't.

So she told her them about what at there.

"What you mean Misty Tredwell the number one super model?" Mr Izinski asked. Akiza nodded.

"Oh my I'm guessing that Tails was hurt after realizing that Misty was a Dark Signer." Ms Izinski said.

Luna then spoke: Being used by Misty broke his heart."

Tanner spoke next: Yeah he ran off in tears."

Last one to speak was Leo: I'm not an expert on love but from the way Tails reacted, he wasn't very thrilled to see Misty as a Dark Signer."

"Hey Yusei what about the Dark Signers we need to stop them too." Yanagi responded.

"I know but Tails needs to be stopped so I suggest we team up and stop him from destroying the people of New Domino City."

They nodded.

Tanner then spoke: I'll duel him."

"No Tanner you may be a great duelist but.." Yusei was cut off by Jack.

"Yusei if you're thinking of dueling Tails then forget it we need you to lead us so we can defeat the Dark Signers." He said.

"Jack's right Yusei we need you to help us defeat so guys." Leo said agreeing with Jack's statement. Yusei sighed but knew they were right.

"Very well but Tanner be careful." He answered as Tanner nodded.

Back in a dark hideout in the center of Satellite.

"What shall we do Roman about this Starlight King?" Kalin asked. "I say we just wait for Yusei and his friends to return. When they beat this king they'll be on their way here to stop us." He replied.

"I suppose we must." Carly said.

Back in New Domino City.

Tanner and the gang made their way to the castle. The Starlight King was out waiting for them along with his loyal Duel Monsters.

"So you guys came I figured you would." The king answered.

Tanner stepped in.

"I'm your opponent so let's go." He yelled.

"Tanner and the Starlight King activated their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" They said.

Starlight King:4000

Tanner: 4000

"I'll go first king I summon a new monster Goblin Attack Force!" Tanner said.

"Next I'll activate the magic card Double Summon thanks to this card I can summon another monster and I choose the Tuner monster Jutte Fighter!" Tanner said.

"Now I tune my Jutte Fighter with my Goblin Attack Force to Synchro Summon Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth."

Gaia Knight the Force of Earth: 2600

"2600 attack points very cool Tanner just synchro summoned on his first turn." Leo said amazed.

"I end my turn with a face down card." Tanner said. "Thanks to my Spider Web castle I'll be able to cut his monsters attack points in half. He thought.

"I draw then and I summon Star Space Knight in attack mode." He called out.

Star Space Knight: 1800

"A Star Space monster Yusei have you heard of that before?" Yanagi asked. "I'm not sure that card's name is new to me." He replied

"Yeah but his monster is lower than Gaia's so I guess the king isn't powerful after all." Leo smirked. The king smirked also.

"I activate the magic card Space Summon!" The king said. "What?" Tanner asked out loud.

"You see if I can only activate this card if I control a Star Space Monster on my field also this cards allows me to summon a monster from my hand or deck and finally the monster I can summon can be a monster that has same number of stars that you have on your side of the field and I choose Star Space Dragon!" He said.

Star Space Dragon: 2700

"No way 2700 attack points!" Akiza proclaimed. "Nice move king but when my trap card activates your monster won't stand a chance." Tanner said to himself.

"I activate Star Space Dragon's special ability!" Tail said. "What?" Tanner said.

"You see my Dragon has the power to destroy all your trap cards but my dragon can only do that once per turn by sending a one Star Space Monster to the graveyard from my deck. The king explained. "So I send my Star Space Wolf to the grave in return my Dragon gets to destroy your only remaining face down card." The king spoke.

The Space Dragon flapped his wings at Tanner's face down card which was a trap and it was destroyed.

"Noo!" Tanner screamed.

"Oh no!" Luna yelled. "Double oh no now Tanner can't use any traps unless he destroys Star Space Dragon." Mina said.

"Now Star Space Dragon attack his Gaia with Star blast!" Miles commanded.

The Dragon blew a bunch of stars at Gaia that it was destroyed.

Tanner: 3900

"Now Star Space Knight attack Tanner directly!" The king commanded. The star knight took out a silver sword and slashed Tanner.

"Aaah!" Tanner screamed.

Yusei and his friends gasped.

Tanner: 2100

"I end my turn with one face down card." The king said placing a card face down.

"It's my turn I draw. I just hope this card can help me." Tanner said as he looked at the card he drew and smiled.

"I play continuous spell card Burden of the Might you see thanks to this card your monsters lose 100 attack points for it's own level for example your Star Space Dragon is a level six so it loses 600 attack points and your Star Space Knight is a level 4 monster so it loses 400 attack points.

Star Space Dragon: 2100

Star Space Knight: 1400

The king didn't flinched.

"I summon a warrior monster known as Blade Knight!" Tanner said.

Blade Knight: 1600

"Next I use Equip Spell Lighting Blade you see when I equip this card to a warrior monster it gains 800 attack points. "Also if I have one or no cards in my hand my Knight gets 400 attack points." Tanner explained

Blade Knight: 2800

"Now Blade Knght attack his Star Space Dragon!" Tanner commanded. The warrior monster sliced the dragons chest and caused it fall in defeat.

Starlight King: 3300

"Cool he destroyed the Star Space Dragon!" Luna said. "Thank goodness he made a comeback." Akiza sighed in relief.

Akiza's parents were relieved as well. "Oh my that Tanner guy is strong." Deep Sea Warrior said. "Don't worry the king will make a comeback too." Chaos Sorcerer said. "Yeah the king is invisible!" Nightmare Penguin proclaimed. "True Tanner just got lucky." Skull Knight muttered. "I would like to clobber those humans with my spike clubs" Judge Man mumbled.

"Next I'll end my turn with a face down card." Tanner said. "Thank's to my Gravity Bind Trap all monster with four level stars or higher won't able to attack. So that should by me sometime" He said to himself.

Ms. Izinski ran behind Tanner. "Tails please stop this!" She begged. Tails looked at her. "It's me your mother and dad's here too!" She called out.

Tanner looked back at the king. The king began to laugh. "You fools I have no parents I'm the Starlight King and I'm going to rule New Domino City!" He yelled.

"Argh look's like Tails parents words aren't getting through to him." Yusei thought. "maybe when Starlight King is defeated Tails will be back to normal." Jack thought.

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


	8. Duel with the Starlight King Part 2

Chapter 8: Duel with the Starlight King Part 2

Tanner was done with his turn and now the king was up next.

"I draw!" He said. "Not so fast I activate the trap Gravity Bind here's how it works as long as this trap is in play no monster with four stars or higher can't attack!" Tanner explained.

"Cool now Tanner's got upper hand." Leo said. "Yeah now the king's Star Space Knight can't attack." Akiza said.

"True but something's telling me that the king will turn the duel around." Yusei thought.

The king looked at his hand and then a smile appeared on his face. "Uh ho he's smiling." Jack said.

"From my hand I summon Star Space Shark!" The king proclaimed.

Star Space Shark: 1000

"But that monster has 1000 attack points, so why did he summon a monster like that," Leo asked. "Hey Starlight King did you forget that my Burden of the Mighty spell card is still in play since your shark is a level 3 it loses 300 attack points. Tanner answered.

Tanner looked closely but then saw that Star Space Shark's attack points didn't budge. "Hey my spell should've lowered that sharks attack points!" He shouted.

Yanagi then spoke: He's right what gives,"

Akiza spoke: Uh oh."

Skull Knight realized what the king was up to. "Heh look like Tanners doesn't know much about Star Space monsters." He snickered.

Tanner was confused at what Skull Knight meant. "What is the skull monster saying?" Jack asked looking puzzled.

" My Star Space Shark is unaffected from all magic cards and not only that I activate it's special ability!" The king said. "You see once per turn by cutting his attack points in half he gets to attack you directly!" He explained. The gang was stunned. "Now my Star Space Shark attack Tanner with snap jaw attack!" The king commanded.

Star Space Shark: 500

The shark swam right towards Tanner and bit him.

"Aaah!" He screamed in pain.

"Noo Tanner!" Yanagi screamed. Everyone gasped at Tanner being biting by the shark.

Tanner: 1600

"Now next I activate my face down card and it's a trap known as Space Draw, you see thanks to this trap for every Star Space Monster that I have on my field I can draw the same number of cards from my deck, for example I have Star Space Knight and Star Space Shark on my field so I get to draw two more cards!" The King explained.

The king drew two cards from his deck. The king looked at them and a evil smile appeared on his face.

"Next I activate a spell card know as Heavy Hurricane!" The king proclaimed. "What does that card do?" Tanner asked. "Heh allow me to explain this spell allows you to draw two cards from your deck in return my spell destroys every magic and trap card that you have on your field!" Tails explained. "What!" Tanner shouted.

"It gets worse for every magic and trap that was destroyed on your field you lose 300 life points." The king said.

Tanner drew his card and watched as his Gravity Bind, Burden of the Mighty and Lighting Blade card was destroyed. Then he took the 900 point of damage for every card he lost.

Tanner: 700

"Oh no now because Burden of the Mighty was destroyed Star Space Knight attack points return to normal." Akiza proclaimed. "Yes and now that Tanner's Blade Knight loses it's extra 400 attack point because he's has two cards in his hand." Luna said.

"Yeah but since this is the king's main phase 2 he has no choice to end his turn." Yusei explained.

Star Space Knight: 1800

Blade Knight: 1600

"I end my turn with one face down." The king said.

Tanner was not looking good he was groaning in pain. "Uh oh Tanner doesn't look well." Mr Izinski said. "Yeah he might pass out." Luna said in a worried voice.

The king's loyal monsters snickered.

"I must keep fighting for the kings parents and everyone in New Domino City." Tanner muttered.

" I draw!" Tanner said. He looked at his card. "Hmm I place a monster face down in the defense mode and last I'll end my turn by putting a face down card on the field!" Tanner said.

"I draw then next I play Space Fusion!" The king exclaimed. "Space what!" Tanner said. The gang was also confused.

"I can use this only on Star Space monsters. Therefore I can fuse Star Space Shark with Star Space Octopus from my hand to form Star Space Sharktopus!" Miles explained.

Star Space Sharktopus: 2400

"Whoa that is one big mean monster." Leo said shaking.

"Hey the king is doing well." Judge man said. "Indeed this guy will lose and then the king will send Tanner to the shadows" Nightmare Penguin agreed.

"If you think this monsters scary it's about to get worse you see Tanner if the monster he attacks is in defense you take damage." The king explained.

"First my Star Space Knight takes out your Blade Knight!" The king said as the space monster slashed Blade Knight.

Tanner: 600

"Now Star Space Sharktopus attacks your face down monster!" Tails commanded.

"No if Tanner's monster defense power is too low he loses!" Akiza screamed.

"I activate the trap card Enchanted Javelin thanks to this card I gain life equal to your monsters attack power!" Tanner explained.

Tanner: 3000

"So what once my monster attacks your monster it will be destroyed and you'll still take damage." The king said.

The monster turned to be Marsh Mallon. "What!" The king yelled. "Thanks Marsh Mallon he can't be destroyed by battle and not only that you take 1000 life points damage!" Tanner explained.

Marsh Mallon" Attack 300 Defense 500

"Maybe but you still take damage because my monsters attack point are higher than your monsters defense points." The King spat.

Tanner:1100

Starlight King; 2300

"Tanner is stronger than we thought." Chaos Sorcerer said. "Yeah but the king will win." Deep Sea Warrior said looking confident.

" I end my turn with two face down cards." The king spoke.

"Right I'm up then I draw!" Tanner said. "hmm so far I have three cards: Cost Down, Brain Control, and Cannon Soldier MK-2 plus I only monster is Marsh Mallon" He thought. "In that case I activate the trap Jar of Greed thanks to this trap I can draw one more card from my deck. Tanner said.

He looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I activate another spell known as the Cup of Ace you see I get to take coin and toss it. Also if the coin turns Heads I get to draw two cards but if it's Tails you get to draw 2 more cards." Tanner explained.

Tanner flipped the coin and it was Heads. "Good I get to draw two cards." He said. "Heh heh Next I'll play Brain Control thanks to this card I can take brainwash your monster and take control of it for one turn but first I have to give up 800 life points." Tanner explained. "So I choose your Star Space Sharktopus"

Tanner: 300

The king's loyal monsters gasped.

"Next I activate the Cost Down spell card by sending on card to the graveyard I can lower monsters star level by two, So I summon Cannon Solider MK-2." Tanner proclaimed.

The machine monster appeared. "That's not all I activate it's special ability but sending two monsters on my field to the graveyard you take 1500 life points of damage." Tanner explained.

"What!" The king spat.

"So I send my Marsh Mallon and your Star Space Shartopus to grave to inflict 1500 damage to you!" Tanner proclaimed.

Starlight King: 800

"Next I play the spell card Smashing Ground thanks to this I can destroy one your monsters whose has the highest defense points and since Star Space Knight is only monster you have when it's destroyed you'll be wide open for a direct attack." Tanner explained.

Star Space Knight was destroyed. "Now Cannon Soldier MK-2 attack the kings life points." Tanner commanded.

"If Tanners monsters attacks the king will be defeated." Luna said. "Yeah now the king will lose!" Akiza said in a excited voice.

"Not so fast I activate the trap card Negate Attack here's how it works not only your monsters attack is blocked it also end the battle phase." The king explained.

I end my turn." Tanner said looking disappointed but then he spoke again. "Starlight King let go of our friend it's time you step down from your rein of terror."

The king drew a card and shouted: No!

"I activate the trap Call of the Haunted thanks to this card I can bring any monster and I chose Star Space Wolf." Tails explained.

"No listen Tails don't do this!" Tanner shouted.

"Stop calling me that I am the Starlight King and therefore I activate Super Polymerization!" The king proclaimed.

"Is that another fusion card?" Jack asked.

Tanner then noticed his monster was being taking away. "No way!" He replied loudly.

"No if he can use Tanner's Cannon Soldier then he's done for!" Yanagi yelled.

"Thanks to this I can fuse my monster with any monster from your field!" The king explained.

"No I'm done I don't have anything to protect me no spells or traps." Tanner said.

"I summon Star Space Cannon Wolf!" The king announced.

The space machine monster appeared.

Star Space Cannon Wolf: 3500

"3500 attack points?!" Ms Izinski said as she fell backwards. "There's nothing that Tanner can do he's done for!" Yanagia yelled. "Man this is bad." Luna said shaking. "I can't believe this is it for Tanner." Lea muttered.

Yusei growled and Jack gritted his teeth. Also Mr Izinski couldn't believe that Tanner is going to lose.

"Now Star Space Cannon Wolf destroy Tanner with Space Cannon blast!" The king commanded.

The Star Space Cannon Wolf launched a laser beam at Tanner.

"Nooooo!" Tanner screamed.

Tanner: 0

Starlight King was the victor.

"My friends it's over for me so you must find a way to bring back Tails so goodbye." Tanner said as he looked at the gang and disappeared.

Yusei and his friends had no choice but to retreat back to the hospital.

"Heh heh the king wins." Nightmare Penguin said laughing. "Yeah Tanner was a weakling." Judge Man said. "Pathetic humans." Deep Sea Warrior mumbled. "Our king is unbeatable!" Skull Knight proclaimed.

"Ha ha ha there's no one that can beat the king." Chao Sorcerer laughed.

The Starlight King soon walked back to the castle with his loyal servants.

End of chapter.


End file.
